


One Dance Is All I Ask

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Series: Gilgardyn Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: “One dance. That is all I ask.” Ardyn murmured, brushing his lips against his partner’s.“My oath does not include making a fool of myself in front of others my Prince.” He replied quietly, hands coming to rest upon Ardyn’s waist. “At least not sober.”





	One Dance Is All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Gilgardyn Week! 
> 
> Prompt: Festivities

“Mama?” He had asked one morning, clutching at his mother’s skirts. “Why do we celebrate the Infernian’s death?” His mother had smiled before taking him in her arms and carrying him to the gardens, where she sat him down amongst the fallen blossoms. 

“My precious star,” She had said softly, running her fingers through his hair. “We do not celebrate death, we celebrate life.” At the time he had frowned and turned around to look at her in confusion. His mother had laughed before reaching over to the side and plucking one of the fallen blossoms from the ground. “Take these blossoms. In life they are the source of great beauty but they also provide pollen for bees and other insects, pollen which another tree will use to create their seeds.” Accepting the flower he cupped it gently in the palms of his hands. “They die as the future is born. So it is with the Infernian. In life he gifted us the knowledge of fire to warm our homes and cook our food. His death ended the years of suffering we experienced, and from the ashes of our war-torn land emerged our nations, stronger and more resilient than before.” Sitting still Ardyn allowed his mother to weave the blossom into his hair. “If you remember nothing else my star, remember that it is not death we celebrate but the life that followed.”

* * *

 

“I must admit,” Gilgamesh called over the loud music as he was forcibly dragged through the crowded streets “I still do not understand the purpose of this festival. It makes no sense to celebrate the death of one’s god.” Ahead of him Ardyn peered over his shoulder to grin at him. “But I suppose I could imagine worse ways to spend an evening.” Ardyn stopped suddenly, spinning around to grab hold of his hands and pull him close.

“Must you try to ruin the evening with talk of death?” He teased “Tonight is not for thinking. It is for getting extremely drunk and hopefully not looking too foolish, less Somnus hear of our exploits.” Keeping a tight grip on Gilgamesh’s hands, Ardyn led him away from the main throng of people towards one of the side streets. “My mother tried explaining the Inferniad to me when I was a child. She compared it to the life of a cherry blossom.”

Gilgamesh made a choking noise “Pardon my words, but I hardly think one can compare the Infernian to a simple cherry blossom!” He laughed, freeing one hand from Ardyn’s grip and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Oh I could not agree more!” Ardyn replied, leaning against him as they walked. “But if it aided a seven year old child in understanding it’s meaning, then a man such as yourself should have no troubles. To simplify her overly long long explanation, she, in a way, compared the Infernian to the circle of life. Whilst alive he burnt brightly, granting humans the knowledge of fire, an essential tool to aid in our survival obviously, hence the lanterns.” He waved a hand in the direction of the lanterns lining the streets. “And it was from the ashes of the Astral War and the death of Ifrit himself that life emerged once again. So technically it is not death we celebrate but the rebirth of humanity.”

“That seems...unnecessarily complicated.” Laughing Ardyn buried his face in Gilgamesh’s side, ignoring the looks he received from passers by. 

“Of course it is! It would not be Lucian if it was simple.” He joked “But it does give us a reason to enjoy ourselves.”

“And that is something I am more than happy to encourage. Tonight there is no Scourge. There are no Lucian nobles attempting to sway the opinions of your people or your brother; there is only you and I, and far too much alcohol.” Ducking out from under Gilgamesh’s arm, Ardyn smiled at him, motioning for him to stay where he was before vanishing for a moment; returning with two crowns of different blossoms, one of which he promptly set on his own head and the other he forced upon Gilgamesh’s. “Am I to presume that this is a requirement of the evening?”

“Absolutely.” He said brightly, once again tucking himself under Gilgamesh’s arm as they emerged from the street, seamlessly blending in with the excessively large crowd. They wandered for a short period of time, allowing themselves to be guided by the flow of people, until they came upon an open square. A small group of musicians stood on a raised platform, playing upbeat but unrecognisable music, whilst a large crowd of couples danced before them.

“No.” He said the moment Ardyn turned to grin at him. “Absolutely not.”

“Oh come on Gil, just this once.”

“No. My poor attempts at dancing do not need to be witnessed by anyone other than you.” Huffing Ardyn pressed himself up against him, wrapping his arms around his neck, forcing him to lean down in the process. “Ardyn-”

“One dance. That is all I ask.” Ardyn murmured, brushing his lips against his partner’s. 

“My oath does not include making a fool of myself in front of others my Prince.” He replied quietly, hands coming to rest upon Ardyn’s waist. “At least not sober.” Ardyn’s response was to lean back and point towards a group of merchants selling ale from the back of a cart. “I cannot get out of this can I?” The answering smirk was all the confirmation he needed. “One dance.” Ardyn’s laugh and enthusiasm would undoubtedly be worth the inevitable embarrassment, it was after all, a sight he so rarely saw in recent days. If making a fool of himself for a short period of time was what it took to bring out that happiness, then so be it. Ardyn’s happiness was something he would give anything for.


End file.
